Sponge Bob Squarepants 2 Exploring Bikini Bottom
by The Real Luigi
Summary: Explore Bikini Bottim whit Sponge Bob and his friends will continue.*Final Chap.*up.
1. Exploring Bob Work

Sponge Bob Squarepants 2: Exploring Bikini Bottom  
  
---Before starting: This is my first fanfic in english(my original languge is spanish) so please don't flame me if there is some spelling error. Also this is a sequel one of my spanish Sponge Bob fan fic: called Sponge Bob Squarepants the atack of flames, but this fic dosen't follow the historyline of that one, why? Because im sure that my previous fic was horrible for Sponge Bob fans, because the role of Sponge Bob as a hero is horrible.Im gonna try toa make this fic close to the series as possible.---  
  
Chapter 1:Work, Work, Work!  
  
Man in painting: Here we are at Bikini Bottom watching one of our favorite creatures: Sponge Bob SquarePants.  
  
Sponge Bob: Im ready! Im ready! Im ready to go to the Krusty Krab!  
  
Patrick: Good luck Sponge Bob!  
  
Sponge Bob: Thank's Patrick!  
  
Sponge Bob arrives at the Krusty Krab  
  
SquidWard: oh no! Sponge dumb has arrived!  
  
Sponge Bob: Hello SquidWard, hello Mr.Krab's!  
  
Mr Krab's: Hello Sponge Bob, ready to make Krabby Patties?  
  
Sponge Bob: Yes, im ready!  
  
3 minutes later  
  
SquidWard: 3 Krabby Patties whitout ketchup!  
  
Sponge Bob: 3 Krabby Patties whitout ketchup... ready!  
  
SquidWard: ok now give them toa me so i give them to the client  
  
Sponge Bob: Ok here i g.....!  
  
Sponge Bob falls  
  
When Bob falls he accidentaly throw the three krabby patties to SquidWard  
  
*Switch Slow Camera*  
  
Sponge Bob: Noooo!!  
  
Krabby patties still flying directly to SquiWard  
  
Sponge Bob: Nooooooo!!  
  
*Retuns to normal camera*  
  
SquidWard: (turns to where Sponge Bob is)Hey Sponge Bob why are yo taking so much...aaaaaa!!!  
  
The krabby patties crash on SquidWard  
  
SquidWard: Sponge Bob!!!!  
  
Sponge Bob: Sorry SquidWard let me clean your face.  
  
SquidWard: Don't come any closer Sponge Bob! Im sure that you'l do another mess!  
  
Mr.Krabs: What was that noise!? SquidWard!!! What have you done!  
  
SquidWard: I have done nothing! Ask Sponge Bob!  
  
Sponge Bob: Sorry Mr.Krab's I fell, there was water in the floor.  
  
Mr .Krab's : Im gonna tke this out of your salary.  
  
Mr.Krab's leaves  
  
SquidWard: Ok Sponge Bob let' s continue working!  
  
Sponge Bob: Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ok Squidward!  
  
*After work*  
  
Sponge Bob: What a day! Ha ha ha ha ha! Let's go home  
  
Sponge Bob arrives at his home.  
  
Sponge Bob: Pineapple sweet pinneaple.  
  
Gary: Meow!  
  
Sponge Bob: Hello Gary!  
  
45 minutes later  
  
Sponge Bob: I am boring, let's read a book!  
  
Sponge Bob: Let's see, which one? This one I haven't readed this yet let's see the title 'GraveYard of Fishes' whoa a scary book, let's read it. 


	2. Gary's NightMare

Sponge Bob Squarepants 2: Exploring Bikini Bottom.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------- Before Starting: Review the history please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: Gary's Nightmare!  
  
Sponge Bob: (reading the 'GraveYard of Fishe's book) '(...)and the skeleton fish sayed to detective James Fish:Prepare to die! Lot's of skeleton fishes comed and traped detective James in a tomb after that the skeleton fishes conquered the aquatic world. END' What a great scary book!... hey there's somthin on it's back let's see 'GraveYard of Fishes 2:How Skeleton Fishes conquer Florida, in stores now!' Florida? What's Florida?  
  
Gary:*Meow*  
  
Sponge Bob: You are right Gary I have to go work tomorrow, what time is it.  
  
Gary: *Meeeeeeooooooowwwwww*  
  
Sponge Bob: 4 am! The time flies when you read a book.  
  
Sponge Bob goes up stairs to his bed  
  
Sponge Bob: Good night Gary  
  
Gary: *Meoooww*  
  
Sponge Bob falls asleep  
  
Gary too  
  
Gary: *Meoww*(Gary dreams that skeleton fishes chase him)  
  
Skeleton Fish: Ok army of undead's, destroy him!  
  
Skeleton Fishes: Arrrgggg!!Destroy, destroy, destroy snail!  
  
Gary: Meeeeeeoooooooowwwwwwwww!  
  
Gary goes to Squidward house.  
  
Gary see's Squidward  
  
Gary: Meow?  
  
Squidward sees Gary  
  
SquidWard: Arrrgggg hhheeeeelpp!!(SquidWard mutates into a Zombie)  
  
SquidwardZombie:Uuuuuhhhhh!!!destroy snail!  
  
Gary goes to Patrick's house  
  
After various minutes trying to open Patrik's house Gary gives up then...  
  
A hand rises and opens Patrick's house!  
  
Patrick Zombie: Destroy Snail!! (Patrick's falls) My undead nose!  
  
Gary goes to Sponge Bob House  
  
Skeleton Fishes and SquidWard, Partrick Zombies: Is in Sponge Bob house!!!!  
  
Gary: Meeeeeeooooooooowwwwwww!  
  
Skeleton fishes catch Gary.  
  
Skeleton Fishes and SquidWard, Partrick Zombies: Let's eat him!  
  
¿?: What are you gonna do whit my pet?  
  
Skeleton Fishes and SquidWard, Partrick Zombies:Nooooooooooooo!!!It's Sponge Bob  
  
Sponge Bob:(Takes out the Fire O Matic Ver. 3.0) Give Gary to me!  
  
Skeleton Fishes and SquidWard, Partrick Zombies: Ooooookkkk! (Skeleton Fishes and SquidWard, Partrick Zombies let Gary in the floor, Gary goes as fast as he can to Sponge Bob.  
  
Gary: *Meow*  
  
Sponge Bob: Gary! Now Skelton Fishes... die!(Sponge Bob Burns Skeleton Fishes and SquidWard, Partrick Zombies)  
  
Skeleton Fishes Return to their tumbs and SquidWard and Patrick return to normal  
  
Sponge Bob: Gary!...eat snail!!!!!  
  
Gary:*Mmmmmmmmeeeeeeoooooooooooooowwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!*  
  
@||||#E@~L5`2IOG56O240249¡OA4¡'20R942¡Ç'249YÇ2'42¡Ç'024Ç¡204Gary!  
  
Sponge Bob:Gary!  
  
Gary: *Meeeoooowwww!*  
  
Sponge Bob: Gary, is a nightmare, Gary wake up!!  
  
Gary: *Meow?*  
  
Sponge Bob: Yep  
  
Gary: *Meow*  
  
---------------------------------  
  
I must admit this chapter is horrible but I promise that the followin chapters will be better.  
  
The next chapter: Bob day off -------------------------------- 


	3. Bob's day off

Chapter 3: Bob's day off  
  
*Sponge Bob opens his house door*  
  
Bob: Im ready! Im...  
  
Rrrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggggg!!!!!  
  
Bob: My telephone! Someone is calling!  
  
*Bob enter's the house again*  
  
Bob: Hello?  
  
Mr.Krab's:*cough*Sponge Bob*cough*im sick*cough* achoo!*cough*don't go work today!achooo!!!!!*click*  
  
Bob: Yahooo! My first day off!  
  
*Bob exit's from his house*  
  
Bob(in a DJ costume):UH THE SPONGE RAP!"$· Dance whit me in the Sponge Rap swing your arm and your leg!Uh! It's the Sponge Rap!Uh!It's the Sponge Rap, the underwater world is full of underwater creatures!Uh is the Sponge Rap!Uh is the Sponge Rap!Uh is the Sponge Rap!  
  
(Bob point's Squidward)He is Squidward a boring squid he does whatever to get me otta his life, Uhe is Squidward!Uh is the boring Squid!Uh he hates me!  
  
(Bob point's Patrick)He is Patrick my best friend, he is a little silly but simetimes he can be smart,Uh he is Patrick!Uh hes is silly!,Uh he is my best friend!,Uh, he can be sometimes Smart!  
  
(Bob point's Sandy) She is Sandy my best friend she's very Samrt, and she need's a helmet to breate underwater, she is a Squirrel!,Shes Sandy!,Uh is Sandy!,Uh, she need's a hemet!Uh she's very smart!  
  
Uh!It's the Sponge Rap, Uh It's the Sponge rap! Uh is the smart!....SSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNGGGGGGGEEEEEERRRRRRAAAAAPPPPPPP! !!Uh! do you get the groove!?Do you get the song!?Uh this is the Spongeous rap!!!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
Yes it was a very short chapter, but I made a big effort creathing the song.  
  
The next chapter: Evil Sponge! 


	4. Evil Sponge!

Chapter 4: Evil Sponge!  
  
*Sponge Bob wakes up*  
  
Bob: Im ready!  
  
*Sponge Bob goes to the Krusty Krab*  
  
After he is gone...  
  
A paper hand rises from Bob's desk!  
  
Meanwilie in the Krsuty Krab...  
  
Bob: Where's Squidward Mr.Krabs?  
  
Mr.Krabs: He falled down of a cliff and exploded.  
  
Bob: Whoa!  
  
Mr.Krabs: And then Luke Skywalker from Star wars came and captured him.  
  
Bob: Double Whoa!  
  
Mr.Krabs: And he is in hospital now.  
  
Bob: Triple Whoa  
  
*3 Hours later*  
  
Mr.Krabs: Bla bla bla bla bla bla...  
  
Bob: One Hundred of Whoa!  
  
ZZZZZZZAAAAANNNGGGGGGG!!!!  
  
Mr.Krabs: Ok go home the works is over!  
  
*Sponge Bob exit's from the krusty krab*  
  
Bob: Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Whata day!  
  
*A big pencil falls from the sky*  
  
Bob: Another of those magic pencils! Great!  
  
*Returning to the humans world*  
  
Guy on a boat: No! My pencil again!  
  
Man in painting: Remember always have another pencil to draw!  
  
*Returning to the under water world*  
  
Sponge Bob is in his house whit the pencil.  
  
Bob: Let's put the pencil here.  
  
*Sponge Bob put's the pencil in his desk*  
  
Bob: I needto slee...  
  
*Sponge Bob falls asleep*  
  
The paper hand rises again from Bob's desk!  
  
The paper hand grabs the magic pencil and draws itself again!  
  
It's, it's Sponge Doodle!  
  
Sponge Doodle exit's from Bob's House...  
  
Doodle sees Mr.Krabs driving.  
  
Mr.Krabs: I reach my house and count my money!  
  
Doodle start's chasing Mr.Krabs a la Terminator 2 style(this is very funny if you ve seen Terminator 2)  
  
Mr.Krabs sees Dooddle.  
  
Mr.Krabs: Ahhhh! Is a Sponge Paper!  
  
Doodle uses his paper hands and uses his fingernails to crawl in Mr.Krabs boat.  
  
Something erases Sponge Doodle legs  
  
Doodle Falls from the car and fight's against Bob.  
  
Bob: I knew that you'll revive Doodle, so I came here and whit this magic pencil that can erase and create things. Im gonna destroy you!  
  
Bob: Ok Doodle this is for your own good again! Take this, and this, and this, and this , and this, and this, and this, and this, and this, and this, and this, and this, and this, and this, and this, and this, and this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bob: Arrrrgggggggggghhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Im Sponge Bob! Destroyer of the evil!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mr.Krabs: Ok Bob calm down.  
  
End  
  
Next Chapter: Your Friendly Neighorhood Spider-Patrcik 


	5. Your friendly neighorhood SpiderPatrick

Sponge Bob 2: Exploring Bikini Bottom.  
  
Chapter 5 Your Firendly Neighorhood Spider-Patrick!  
  
*After buyng a Spider...*  
  
Patrcik. Cool water spider good water spider!  
  
*Water Spider bites Patrick*  
  
Patrick: Im...im...evil...im... spider Patrcik!Rrroooaarrr!!!  
  
Patrick:Im really evil!!!!*Destroys a pencil* see?!!!  
  
*Patrick goes on a final rampage*  
  
Bob appears.  
  
Bob: Hello Patrcik!Arrrggg! That's not Patrick is some sort of... Spider- Patrick!!!!  
  
Bob: Arrgg!!! Help me!!!  
  
Sandy appears.  
  
Sandy: What's up Sponge Bob?  
  
Bob: Sandy, Patrick mutated into a evil Spider-Patrick!  
  
Sandy: I think we can find the cure I only need an apple and a jellyfish juice.  
  
Bob: Ok let's go and find them!  
  
*Meanwhilie*  
  
Spider-Patrick is crawling a house.  
  
S-P: Rrrooaarrr!!!!!Must destroy!!!Must see Sponge Potter in cinema.And destroy!!!!  
  
Fish: Someone help us!!  
  
Sandy: Don't worry we have the cure!(thwrows it at S-P)  
  
S-P: Nooo!!!  
  
Patrick: Ugh what happned?  
  
Bob: Ah...nothing.  
  
Sandy. It's all over.  
  
Bob: Yea.  
  
Zoom in on Sandy eye.Sandy's eye has a Spider image.  
  
The End!Or is it?  
  
Next Chapter: None. The fic is finished. Sorry for the dissapointing ending.BTW this is the last Sponge Bob fic that I will do.  
  
The end!!!??? 


End file.
